1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction industry and, more specifically, to the formation of a trench lining system which can renew a system that is wearing or worn out, that can turn an in-place trench into a dual containment trench system, that may be used in new construction to form a trench resistant to a wide variety of chemicals as either single or dual containment at a much lower cost than prior systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general concept of trench drainage has long been used. Trenches are used where liquid run-offs occur, such as chemical plants, food processing operations, pulp and paper mills, pharmaceutical manufacturing, bottling plants, in parking garages and parking areas of shopping centers. The fluid from a trench generally goes into a catch basin or sewer large enough to release the material from the trench as it arrives. The top of the trench is normally covered with a slotted grate to allow entrance of the fluids, catching of debris, load carrying capacity for whatever may pass over it and, in some applications, they are solidly covered, such as crossing sidewalks or where conduits are carried within the trench and fluid entry is minimal and not necessarily desirable.
In the prior art, worn out trenches had to be completely removed by cutting the surrounding concrete, removing all brick linings when present, removing the frames and effectively then starting over again to build a new trench. In the prior art, there was no way to convert an existing trench into a dual containment trench, or to build a trench by conventional ways and at the same time turn it into a dual containment trench.
Thus, there exists a word-wide need for an economical method to line a trench.
There also exists a need for an economical way to construct a dual containment trench.
There also exists a need for a system to line a trench without replacing it in its entirety.
There also exists a need for a system to convert a trench from a single containment to a dual containment system.
There also exists a need to provide a means to build a trench by conventional means and subsequently turn it into a dual containment system.
There also exists a need for a system which can be rapidly installed decreasing plant down time.